jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siat Winters
= "Growth is the Only Evidence of Life" = Si'at Oriana Winters, Known to most as Si'at or Si. She is the ex- wife of Sarian Kofuri and former apprentice to Lady Tanith Desaevio, Empress of the Clann Draach Des Cealestis, The Imperial Sector & the Empire Space Region. Si’at is a fierce Dark Jedi/Sith, known for her sometimes volatile nature, wicked tongue and her passion for Life & Family. After being born into a wealthy family, then having everything she had ever known ripped from her, she grew up to take back what was rightfully hers, no matter the cost to her own personal well-being and safety, though she always had been, and always would be, fiercely protective of those that had comforted and supported her through her darkest hours. Si’at is a mother to her daughter, Xanthe Skye Winters and son, Makhai Winters –her son fathered by Sarian -, as well as Step-Mother to Jaro Silas Fett, son of Cassus Fett . In the coming months, Si’at and Cassus will be welcoming a new baby into the family, though its sex has yet to be confirmed at this early stage. As well as being a mother, she is also Master to her daughter, Xanthe, and is currently teaching the young girl the ways of both the Jedi and Sith, as well as various fighting and combat techniques. She is currently residing at her private estate - 'Kesari Palace' at Ruchika, on her home world of Xiunsrus, in the Quence Sector of the Outer Rim, along with her daughter, Cassus and Jaro. She is soon to take up a teaching position of "Sith Force Master" at the Grey Academy of Dantooine, headed up by Grand Mistress Gemini Zarina Lavough. ---- "The Present is the living sum-total of the Whole Past" 'Key Events:' - Born & Raised in Nailah, on Xiunsrus, in 178 ABY. - Sexually Abused by Father, aged 3. - Abandoned by Parents just before her 4th Birthday. - Adopted aged 4 ½ and abandoned again at 14. - Travelled the Galaxy aged 16 with Bounty Hunters - Raped and Beaten by the same Bounty Hunters & left on Siskeen to die - Fell pregnant with daughter, Xanthe, as a result of the Attack. - Returned home to Xiunsrus, after tracing her Family and lost Xanthe at the hands of her Mother - Traced bounty hunters to Juvex where she killed them, one at a time. - Travelled to both Korriban & Coruscant and begun learning the ways of the Sith & Jedi respectively - Became a full Sith on Yavin IV - Travelled back to Korriban to construct her first Lightsaber - Arrived at Kashyyyk and joined the Academy there under Feral Ragnos - Became apprentice to Lady Tanith Desaevio - Had a brief relationship with Argento - Started seeing Sarian Kofuri, and married shortly after falling Pregnant for the second time - Gave birth to son, Makhai, though he was murdered soon after birth. '' - ''Split from Sarian for a short time and had an affair with Argento. - Reunited with the resurrected Makhai & Left Kashyyyk Academy after its Destruction - Reunited with Xanthe - Divorced Sarian '' - ''Began a relationship with Cassus Fett - Left Lady Tanith’s CDDC and the Ba’al Hammon '' - ''Returned home to her estate at Ruchika on Xiunsrus and fell pregnant with Cassus’ Child. ---- "The Force is all-conquering, but its victories are short-lived" 'Mastered Force Powers:' - Force Destruction - Force Fear, and Horror - Force Lightning, Chain Lightning, Force Lightning Storm - Force Plague - Force Choke & Grip - Force Healing, and Resuscitation - Midichlorian Manipulation. - Spear of Midnight Black - Force Orb - Alter Environment - Force Blindness - Force Absorb - Force Pull/Push - Whirlwind and Wave - Force Speed - Force Jump - Force Stealth - Meditation - Force Deflection and Spirit Transference ---- "Weapons are like money; no one knows the meaning of enough" 'Saber Weapons' - 6ft Light staff with Lavender colour Blade - Curved-Hilt, paired sabers with Pontite crystal ''(Also for use underwater) - ''Electrum Saber with Hurrikaine crystal - Dual-Phase, Curved Hilt sabre with Corusca gem crystal - 6ft Light whip 'Other Weaponry' - Vibro-Blade, - ''Vibro-Whip - DLT-20A Blaster Rifle - Sonic, Thermal & Cryoban grenades - Cortosis Sai. 'Armour' - Standard Sith Battle Armour - Modified Sith Battle armour with Embedded Cortosis-Weaving - Durasteel Female Mandalorian Body Armour ---- "You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war" 'Mastered Saber Forms' - Form IV: Ataru - Form III: Soresu - Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad - Tràkata - Double Bladed variants of Form VII and Form IV - Jar'Kai 'Favoured Saber Moves' - Flowing Water - Falling Leaf, - Sai-Cha, - Sai-Tok - Mou-Kei. ---- "A wise traveler never despises his own Country" 'Personal Transport' - J-Type Diplomatic Barge - H-type Nubian Yacht, '' - ''J-Type 327 Nubian Starship, - Z-95 Head-hunter, - N-1 StarFighter ---- 'Authors Note' This Bio is yet to be fully completed. Full Construction of LightSabers as well as Update to Saber Forms, to Follow, Including a Personal Statement and more detailed background to her Early Life. ---- Category:Characters